Maxie and his Candy Loving Groudon
by Echos of 2008-2009
Summary: When Maxie finds a groudon egg on the beach and feeds it candy what happens? Pure K-AHHS!


Maxie, leader of Team Magma was walking randomly around the beach. He felt terrible because of the horrid embarrassment he'd lead in front of his arch rival Archie leader of Team Aqua. Tabitha walking beside him was muttering on how he could never show his face in public anymore. They reached a top of a tall volcano. It reminded him bitterly on how he was so close to obtaining Groudon. But then failed epicly. Out of pure frustration Maxie kicked a rock and it uncovered an unnaturally smooth red and black rock. It caught Maxie's attention and attempted to pick it up. It was heavier then it looked and was deeply embedded into the rock. After a few more sharp blows he was able to pry it loose. Tabitha noticed and said, "Master, what is it?"

"I don't know it looks like a—"

No sooner had he said the sentence it started to shake and glow brightly. The egg then began to take shape of a pokemon. One Maxie was heavily familiar with. It opened its bright eyes and Maxie realized he was holding a baby Groudon. "The heck…" Tabitha started.

Maxie looked around not daring to believe himself. He ran to his house and put him on the floor. Timidly he walked around he asked it what it wanted to eat. "So do you want Pokemon food?"

It shook its head in reply.

"Ok then what about milk?"

It shook its head again.

"How about candy?"

It looked up with a smile of an angel and nodded fiercely.

Maxie handed it a chocolate bar. It took it and gobbled it down. Maxie gave it another one. It ate it this time even quicker. After several bars Maxie felt tired though all this excitement and took a nap. Groudon however wasn't nearly done eating. He found himself in the kitchen and saw the fridge was part way open.

Maxie then awoke to a loud thud, Waking him up he said "Groudon? Groudon? Where are you?" He heard another bang and ran into the kitchen. What he saw the fridge completely empty of all of its candy contents. "No! All my chocolate Snickerdoodles are gone!" He turned around and saw Groudon happily munching on a candy bar. He was now up to his mid-thighs in height. Much taller than when Maxie started his nap. "More!" It demanded. Maxie was going to go to Tabitha's house to see if he knew what to do.

On the way to his house he met Archie and Shelly who were eating cotton candy from the roadside vender. Archie sneered "Hey Maxie where you running to so fast?"

Shelly snickered and laughed behind her cotton candy.

Groudon saw the cotton candy and devoured it in two bites.

"What's that Maxie? Your little child?"

"Very funny Archie. I found it around that volcano over there."

"Actually let's continue this conversar at my house." Shelly said. "It's right over there."

When they got there they put Groudon in the closet so it couldn't eat anymore.

"So how'd you get—"

CRASH!

"What was that?!"

"Oh no! I remember now that where I hid my sugar coated gumdrops!" Shelly screamed.

They ran to the closet, Groudon had already eaten all of the gumdrops and even the boxes. It looked even larger and heavier. It was now the size of them three. It smiled and leaned against the wall it started to crack and it collapsed. It fell onto the ground and ran away.

"Oh no! We have to find it before I does anything really really bad!" Maxie shouted. "Cuz I'll be responsible!"

"We there's nothing wrong with that…" Archie said quietly.

Groudon had already made it to downtown Everglade City. It was now the size of a small building. Randomly taking candy from residents and vendors. It then saw the candy shop. It started walking towards it.

"So you mean to tell me that the more candy it eats the larger it gets?" They were all driving in Archie's mini helicopter.

"Yeah and I fed it I little to much candy!"

"It see that!" He shouted.

"There it is!" Maxie shouted.

Yep there Groudon was, he was about 3 times the size of the candy shop and was still eating. Now he started to eat the actual building.

Rushing to the site Maxie then attempted to tell to stop but **phailed**. Archie tired and he did too. Then Shelly flung a vat of red liquid at his face and it stopped. "Shelly you saved the day!" They both said.

"Yeah only took this little liquid and done!"

"Oh what is it anyway?"

"Oh just a little blood."

"What…?"

"Yeah blood!"

Just then Groudon looked at them very very hungrily…


End file.
